Et Collisione Cognationes
by Marthyas Isolla
Summary: Sebuah perjanjian perdamaian yang didamba-dambakan sang pemimpin manusia, Roma, mendadak berubah menjadi kekacauan yang mengerikan. WARNING: OC!, Typo, Boys Love. Suck at Summaries, saya author baru mohon bantuannya, R&R Please :).
1. THE BEGINNING

**Selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam. Saya Author baru di Fanfiction, jadi mohon bantuannya sebagai para senpai-senpai disini **

**Di cerita ini masih banyak yang OC karena ini Cuma prolog kok, jadi sekali lagi mohon bantuannya.**

**WARNING! : OC, boyxboy love, typo, and many more.**

* * *

**Disclaimer © Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Et Collisione Cognationes © Marthyas Isolla **

**BETA © Scarlet-sama**

**THE BEGINNING**

* * *

Di tempat itu terlukis kisah bersejarah yang menceritakan delapan klan. Di tiap sisi tempat itu terlukis wajah setiap pemimpin klan dengan kisah sejarah kejayaan klan masing-masing tertoreh disampingnya. Hanya satu dinding, yang memiliki dinding tanpa sejarah, tetapi terlukis wajah geram sang pemimpin, Serketa, sang raja Orc. Dinding tersebut mengikuti sejarah seluruh klan, lukisan sang pemimpin pun akan pudar dan berganti wajah pemimpin baru dikala sang pemimpin sebelumnya memberikan tahta pada penerusnya.

Keempat pilar menjulang tinggi menyokong tempat tersebut, meja tembaga yang melambangkan keberanian dan kejayaan berdiri megah di tengah bersama delapan kursi dengan corak berbeda pula.

Perlahan terlihat kerumunan manusia mulai mengerumuni satu kursi bewarna putih keabu-abuan, bercorak lukisan manusia yang tengah mengangkat kayu secara bersamaan. Simbol yang melambangkan kesederhanaan klan manusia. Kursi itu diduduki seorang laki-laki gagah yang murah tersenyum. Keramahan yang ia simpulkan melalui senyumnya itu tak sedikit pun memudarkan kegagahan yang terdapat di laki-laki tersebut. Rambut dan mata sewarna kayu miliknya semakin memberikan kesan kokoh terhadap laki-laki tersebut. Roma, nama lelaki tersebut, pemimpin umat manusia selama sepuluh tahun lamanya.

Roma tersenyum bangga sambil menatap sekitarnya, "Sepertinya kali ini aku tidak terlambat, bahkan sepertinya aku menjadi yang pertama datang disini." Lelaki itu mengedarkan pandangannya mengikuti lukisan yang terlukis di dinding kokoh tersebut, mengagumi keindahan yang terdapat di tempat itu. "Aku tidak akan bosan dengan keindahan ini."

"Begitu pun aku, wahai teman manusiaku."

Mata cokelat itu berbinar, mengetahui pemilik suara yang memanggilnya, "Germania! Sudah setahun semenjak aku terakhir melihatmu di Berlin! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kemudian, kumohon jangan menjawab dengan bahasa formalmu, kita ini teman." Kedua kaki laki-laki bermata cokelat tersebut tidak berhenti melangkah kearah sosok naga bersisik emas.

"Kumohon, kau tahu kabarku, kau adalah teman terbaikku yang mengetahui semua tentang aku," Germania tersenyum, matanya yang biru kontras dengan sisik-sisik emasnya mulai melembut melihat temannya. "Aku berharap para Orc tahu arah jalan menuju ke tempat ini. Kalau tidak, kita akan memulai pertemuan tanpa mereka yang kemudian akan diakhiri oleh kemurkaan mereka karena kebodohan mereka sendiri seperti yang terakhir kali terjadi. Selalu saja mencari masalah dengan klan lain hanya karena tempat ini jauh dari klannya, alasan yang sangat bodoh."

Roma tertawa, "Kumohon Germania, kurangi kebencian klanmu terhadap klan kecil tersebut." Ia tersenyum, "Kita kemari untuk menghentikan perang, bukan untuk memulai yang baru."

"Bisakah kalian berhenti terlihat seperti pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta?"

"Persia, sejak kapan kau dan klanmu sudah ada disitu?" tanya Roma, matanya yang cokelat bertemu dengan mata gelap gadis kecil yang berambut sangat panjang itu. Roma bergidik dan mulai berpikir bahwa gadis kecil itu mempunyai mata yang sangat mengerikan. "Kau selalu dapat membuatku terkejut, jadi bagaimana kabarmu _Queen of Witch_?"

Gadis itu mulai merengutkan wajah cantiknya. "Jangan berpura-pura mengenalku ataupun menyapaku dengan wajah bodoh milikmu itu, dasar makhluk rendahan! Tahu tempatmu kau manusia, makhluk terlemah!" bentak gadis itu. Telinga gadis itu menangkap geraman marah dari sang naga, "Jangan lupa kalau kita sedang berperang! Dan tolong, bisakah kalian duduk dengan tenang? Karena aku tidak akan membuat tempat ini menjadi kumuh dengan adanya reptil yang tubuhnya membengkak dan manusia berdiri seperti tak tahu tempatnya."

"Kau tahu Persia, kau sama sekali tidak mempunyai hak menyuruhku dan menjelek-jelekkan Roma dan klan manusianya! Bagiku, kau hanya seperti serangga kecil!" geram Germania, "Makhluk gila seperti dirimu hanya cocok duduk di neraka!"

Persia dapat merasakan amarah yang membakar dalam tubuhnya, "Apa kata-!?"

"Tunggu-tunggu, baik Ratu Persia kita akan duduk dengan tenang," Roma tersenyum memotong bentakan Persia, "—dan Germania, jangan mengacaukan kedamaian hanya karena emosimu saja."

Persia menaikkan alisnya dan matanya mulai menatap fokus ke arah Roma, "Kedamaian? Kedamaian apa?"

Roma hanya bisa tersenyum ke arah gadis kecil tersebut, "Kita akan menunggu klan lainnya terlebih dahulu, baru setelah itu, kita akan membicarakan ini." Ia mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi putih keabu-abuan, "Benar kan Germania?"

"Benar. Tentu saja aku pun berharap kau dapat menahan emosimu sampai yang lainnya datang_, _wahai _Queen of Witch_." Germania mulai menduduki tempat tahtanya. Kursi tersebut tak berbentuk seperti kursi, tetapi lebih berbentuk seperti karpet indah bewarna hijau kebiruan dengan guratan-guratan bewarna emas keperakan yang membentuk bintang kejora. Simbol kebijakan dari klan naga.

Persia memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan mulai berjalan dengan angkuh ke arah kursi yang sudah disediakan untuknya. Kursi itu bewarna hitam dan tak kalah indah dengan karpet milik klan naga. Persia memilih untuk mengagumi sejenak kursi miliknya sebelum ia mendudukinya. Corak cantik berbentuk tetesan air berwarna biru muda menghiasi kursi tersebut. Simbol yang melambangkan kemurnian klan Penyihir.

Setelah beberapa lama ketiga klan menunggu, perlahan datang klan-klan lain yang ditunggu. Terlihat seorang pemuda yang berkulit pucat dan mempunyai warna rambut merah kecokelatan, matanya yang dingin menaruh pandangan lapar terhadap Roma, "Aku tak menyangka dapat bertemu denganmu lagi Roma." Britania tersenyum, pemuda itu dapat merasakan nafsu membakar pengawal miliknya, "Tenang, kawan-kawan, saat ini mereka bukan makanan kita. Benar, kan, Roma?" senyum Britania melebar, memperlihatkan taring-taringnya yang mengerikan.

Roma tertawa ringan. Gugup, takut bercampur canggung terdengar diantara sela-sela tawanya. Ia sering mengutuki dirinya yang dijadikan makhluk terlemah diantara klan-klan lainnya. Sambil berusaha beradaptasi dengan kedatangan para dengan kedatangan para vampir_, _ia melirik ke arah Germania yang masih duduk tegap menunggu klan lainnya. '_Aku benci tahu kenapa manusia adalah klan yang disebut pengecut_.' Roma tak berhenti mengutuki dirinya sampai seseorang menepuk punggung miliknya.

"Paman sedang ketakutan, ya?"

"Hopkins?"

"_Please_, namaku Marian Hopkins bukan hanya Hopkins." Gadis itu memutar bola matanya bosan. Matanya berwarna biru langit indah, kontras dengan rambutnya yang bewarna _b__londe_. "_So_, apakah aku terlambat?" tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Pertama-tama aku memang ketakutan, kau bisa merasakan aura dingin milik Britania yang mirip dengan aura-aura orang yang mati bukan?" bisik Roma sambil melirik sebentar kearah Britania. "Kedua, kau tidak terlambat, Hopkins. Selamat!"

"Marian, Paman."

"Kau boleh memanggilku Roma, lagipula, kau lebih tua tiga puluh tahun daripada diriku."

"Tapi, lihat wajahmu, kau seperti lebih tua dariku," tawa gadis itu mengisi ruangan tersebut, Marian mulai mengambil langkah untuk duduk di tempat yang disediakan untuknya. Kursi itu memiliki ornamen-ornamen indah disekitarnya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Dan, jangan takut, aku ada di sisimu, bukan di sisi penyihir bodoh ini." Marian dapat merasakan delikan galak dari Ratu Penyihir, Persia.

"Cukup, _Magician _sombong, hanya seorang bodoh yang tak mau ikut berdiri membangun dunia baru tanpa reptil dan pengecut seperti manusia!"

"Setahuku, Elf adalah makhluk yang paling cerdas, Persia."

Semua mata yang terdapat di ruangan itu tertuju pada arah suara, "Apa kabar Germania, Roma, dan Hopkins?" tanya seorang wanita berkulit pucat sekalipun tidak sepucat Britania. Matanya mencerminkan kemegahan dan kecantikan berwarna kuning emas sangat indah menyatu dengan rambutnya yang bewarna emas.

"Kabar baik," jawab Germania singkat, matanya mulai melihat ke arah ruangan, "Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu klan Orc dan Werewolf, yang memang pasti terlambat."

Klan-klan tersebut kembali terdiam, menunggu, sebelum munculnya klan Werewolf dan Orc. Kedua pemimpin klan langsung duduk ditempat yang sudah disediakan. Werewolf adalah satu-satunya klan netral yang tidak membela salah satu pihak, mereka lebih memilih untuk hidup tenang—yang menurut klan Vampir adalah kehidupan seperti anjing liar. Dan tentu Orc lebih memilih berada dipihak Penyihir dan Vampir.

"Dapat kita mulai pembicaraan kita ini, karena aku sudah mulai bosan duduk disatu tempat yang disamakan dengan reptil ini."

Roma tersenyum ke arah pihak Elf, Dragon dan Mage. Ia mulai berdiri dari tempatnya dan mulai berjalan ke tengah-tengah tempat itu, berdiri disamping meja tembaga, dan diputari para pemimpin yang tak berhenti melihatnya. "Pertama-tama suatu kehormatan bagi saya untuk dapat berdiri disini," Roma tersenyum. "Sudah lebih dari satu abad klan kita terpecah menjadi ketiga pihak; pihak yang mau membentuk dunia baru, pihak sebaliknya dan pihak netral."

"Aku, Roma, Hopkins dan Marsetha sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak tiga tahun lalu," Germania melanjutkan, "Kedelapan klan kita berperang sejak orang tua kita semua mulai berselisih, tetapi kedelapan dari mereka sudah tidak memegang tahta tersebut, kita sudah berbeda generasi. Anakku yang pertama sudah melatih dirinya untuk berperang, tetapi bukan bearti aku mau dirinya pergi berperang. Sebentar lagi anak keduaku akan lahir ke dunia ini, dan aku tidak mau ia terlahir disaat kita sedang berperang."

"Apakah ini permintaan damai?" tanya Britania sambil tersenyum ke arah Persia yang dibalas senyuman yang lebih lebar. "Sebagai permintaanmu, kami; Britania, Sekerta dan Ratu Persia, juga menginginkan kedamaian."

"Benar, walaupun aku benci pada Reptil ini, bukan bearti aku mau anak cucuku tetap pergi berperang. Mulai hari ini, ayo kita rayakan kedamaian kita." senyum Persia terulas pada bibirnya yang terpoles gincu.

Germania tersenyum, tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya, sesuatu yang mengerikan, ia melirik ke arah Marsetha, Ratu Elf yang juga melirik ke arahnya. Ini semua mengganjal. Tidak mungkin Britania dan Persia langsung menerima kedamaian begitu saja, ia tahu pikiran gila yang dimiliki kedua psikopat itu. Ia juga tidak yakin klan Orc, yang sekalipun mempunyai keterbelakangan itu akan setuju begitu saja, ia tahu betapa bencinya klan Orc terhadap para Elf.

Sama seperti satu abad yang lalu, kedelapan meja bersinar disertai munculnya cawan indah disetiap meja, berisikan air anggur bewarna ungu kemerahan, tanda suatu perjanjian, "Ayo kita minum dan dapatkan kedamaian yang kita mau."

Roma dengan polosnya mulai mengangkat cawan tersebut dan tersenyum lebar ke arah semua makhluk yang ada di tempat itu, "Mari semuanya."

Persia tersenyum, melirik sedikit ke arah Britania dan Sekerta yang tersenyum balik ke arahnya, "Ayo." Tanpa ragu-ragu ketiga pemimpin klan meneguk anggur merah tersebut. Ia tersenyum lebar melihat Roma tanpa ragu ikut meminum anggur itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke anggota klan lainnya, raut wajah cantik itu mulai kesal melihat Germania, Marsetha dan Hopkins yang masih ragu untuk meminum anggur tersebut. "Ada apa? Bukankah kalian yang menginginkan kedamaian?"

Marsetha tersenyum sekalipun ada beberapa kejanggalan dihatinya. Tetapi tidak mungkin jika mereka merencanakan sesuatu karena pada awalnya ia dapat mendengar mereka saling mengejek. Itu sangat _natural_. Bila sejak awal si Penyihir merencanakan sesuatu, ia tak mungkin sekasar itu, bukan? Tidak mungkin bukan bahwa klan Witch dan temannya tahu akan hal ini. Tanpa ragu ia tetap mengambil cawan didepannya dan tersenyum selembut mungkin terhadap Germania, "Tak berguna juga kita saling curiga, huh?" Marsetha mengangkat cawan tersebut dan mulai meneguknya. Germania pun melirik ke arah Hopkins dan mulai meminum anggur miliknya.

Persia melihat Hopkins meneguk tetes terakhir anggur dari cawannya, ia tersenyum lebar, "Sebuah kedamaian sudah kita dapatkan, tetapi bukan kedamaian yang Reptil ini inginkan." Persia tertawa mengerikan sambil menunjuk ke arah Germania yang masih tidak mengerti. "Inilah kedamaian yang aku inginkan, dunia tanpa Mage! Tanpa Reptil!" Teriakan Persia masih menggaung ketika Marian Hopkins mulai memegang dadanya. Rasa sesak merasuki tubuh mungil itu. Ia melihat sekitarnya dengan pandangan yang mulai mengabur sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Penyihir!" teriak Germania sambil melihat Mage mungil itu. "Kau tidak mungkin, kau menaruh sesuatu di anggur itu! Anggur itu adalah anggur suci untuk sebuah perjanjian."

Persia kembali tertawa, matanya berkilat-kilat gembira, "Kau tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku sudah datang terlebih dahulu, bukan? Kami klan Penyihir sangat mahir membuat ramuan. Betapa bodohnya kau! Aku menaruh sedikit kutukan untuk Hopkins. Sebentar lagi jantungnya akan pecah berkeping-keping bersama seluruh _Magician_! Bukankah hal itu adalah hal yang sangat-sangat brilian?"

"Roma..." Gadis kecil itu hanya dapat menatap Roma yang balik menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Samar-samar gadis itu dapat mendengar tangisan Marsetha dan Roma.

"Hopkins! Marian Velizinia Hopkins!" Roma hanya dapat memeluk tubuh mungil Hopkins yang perlahan-lahan mendingin. Pengawal Hopkins menatap horor adegan tersebut sambil memegang dada mereka, mencoba mereduksi rasa sakit yang tidak terhentikan. "Mar, kumohon, tetaplah bersamaku, kumohon, Mar!" tetesan air mata Roma membuat Germania makin geram menatap Persia.

Pandangan Roma beralih pada Persia, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Roma, "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin dunia ini damai tanpa makhluk lemah seperti kalian," jawab Persia sambil tersenyum menatap pemimpin Elf, Marsetha, "Kau, makhluk yang selalu mendamba-dambakan keadilan, kesucian dan kedamaian, kelak klanmu akan terbagi menjadi tiga bagian dan tidak akan pernah damai. Kau akan membusuk di tanah sendirian melihat dan mendengar tangisan anak cucumu! Tangisan kepunahan para Elf!" Marsetha hanya dapat merasakan kengerian kutukan Persia dan mulai berharap semua itu tidak terjadi. "Tetapi yang kau perlukan sekarang, hanyalah mati membusuk!" Tawa Persia membahana untuk kesekian kalinya. Wanita psikopat itu menyeringai.

Marsetha tersentak, tangisannya perlahan berbau anyir dan berwarna merah. Darah miliknya, darah Elf kebanggaannya. "Tidak, ini tidaklah mungkin."

"Dan kau, Reptil!" teriak Persia sambil tersenyum lebar, "Kau tadi mengatakan bahwa kau sebentar lagi akan mempunyai anak bukan? Anak keduamu, huh? Kelak dia akan menjadi naga yang terakhir lahir! Perlahan demi perlahan klanmu akan punah, aku sangat senang saat aku melihatmu tersiksa sedikit demi sedikit!"

Germania menggeram menakutkan dan menyerang Persia. Memutus tawa dari kegilaan sesaat wanita itu.

"Persia!"

Dengan sigap klan Penyihir miliknya membuat benteng tak terlihat, "Dan untukmu Roma, akan kuberikan hadiah sangat spesial, kau akan—"

"Tidak secepat itu, wanita busuk!" teriak Marsetha sambil berusaha berdiri. "Entah bagaimana kau dapat mengetahui keinginan kami, tetapi dengan segala kekuatan dan bantuan para roh, klan manusia akan bersih dari kutukan, kutukan yang ia sudah minum!" Perlahan terlihat cahaya-cahaya kecil mengelilingi tubuh Roma dan menghilang masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

"Cih!"

Dengan cepat Roma berlari kearah Marsetha, ia menghiraukan jawaban dari Persia. Laki-laki itu menangkap tubuh lemah milik Marsetha dan mengelus wajah bersimbah darah dari sang Ratu Elf tersebut. "Marsetha, kenapa kau tak menggunakan kekuatanmu untukmu, untuk klan mu saja?" tanya Roma sambil memeluk Marsetha, "Kau tak perlu membantuku, maksudku, klanmu membutuhkanmu."

"Tidak, sudah tidak sempat, kutukan itu sudah masuk kedalam tubuhku, masuk kedalam darahku, mengalir bersama darah Elf lainnya." Marsetha tersenyum ringan, "Kau harapanku, Roma, sebuah kutukan dapat dihentikan bila yang menanamkan kutukan tersebut hancur. Kumohon, selamatkan klan Elf dari kehancuran." Marsetha perlahan menutup matanya, menjatuhkan tubuhnya di dada bidang milik Roma.

"Tidak, tidak ini tak dapat berakhir seperti ini! Ini palsu, ini mimpi, ini ..." Roma memeluk erat Marsetha, air matanya tak dapat berhenti menetes. Sebelum matanya teralihkan ketika terdengar geraman sakit dari Germania. "Germania!" teriak Roma. Pandangannya berubah horor saat melihat tubuh Germania terikat rantai sihir milik para penyihir.

"Tak apalah kutukanku tidak berhasil, bukannya manusia adalah klan terlemah?" matanya mulai tertuju pada pemuda berambut merah yang masih santai duduk di tahtanya. "Britania, makananmu menunggumu."

Britania tersenyum mendengar perkataan Persia, "Dengan senang hati, Ratuku." Secara cepat ia dan pengawalnya mulai mengejar manusia. "Selamat makan!"

"Tidak secepat itu Britania!" teriak Arger, tetua dari klan Werewolf. "Aku muak menonton kalian! Pengawalku, cepat bawa lari para manusia!"

Tanpa berbasa-basi, para werewolf, klan yang terkenal sangat lincah mulai menarik para manusia dan menggendong mereka. "Arger!" geram Britania, "Beraninya kau melawan kami!"

"Memang werewolf adalah klan netral, tetapi bukan berarti kami buta akan kebenaran. Kami tidak memihak siapapun karena kami tidak mau anak cucu kami ikut dalam perang berdarah ini. Tetapi, sekarang kalian sudah keterlaluan!" teriak Arger sambil menatap Roma, "Ayo, kita pergi dari sini Raja Manusia!"

"Tapi, Germania, Germania masih..."

"Pergi!" teriak Germania. "Pergilah, temanku!"

Sedetik kemudian yang Roma ingat adalah Arger menariknya secara paksa, air matanya tidak bisa berhenti. Pertemuan ini adalah ide miliknya, keinginan untuk berdamai dengan para psikopat ini adalah idenya. Sekarang teman-temannya mati karena dirinya dan ia melarikan dirinya bagai seorang pengecut. Kini, ia adalah satu-satunya klan yang akan berperang sendirian melawan ketiga klan gila ini. "Germania!"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu anda untuk membaca fic aneh saya ini yang ceritanya masih gak karuan, maaf. Sempatkan juga waktu buat ngereview, atau ngefav, atau follow mungkin #senyumnista. **

**Dan saya beribu-ribu terima kasih sama Scarlet, Meli, sama deushi! Dan sekali lagi terima kasih Scarlet sudah mau jadi beta saya! Oh, dan FateFiction juga enouviaiei dan juga ukenya, Kurogami Saya! udah mau membaca dan memberikan komen-komen masukkan :0**

**Nama Ocnya, saya buat secara langsung, dan secara tidak sadar, jadi, sekali lagi maaf. **


	2. THE PRINCE OF HUMANITY

**Maaf kalau updatenya lama banget _, saya sibuk belajar TAS dan ngerjain proyek Fisika, terus juga ada remedial TAS. Ohok, karena pastinya saya remedial semuanya kecuali bahasa inggris #plak. Terima kasih yang sudah ngereview bahkan ngefav (gak nyangka beneran kalo ada yang mau ngefav cerita ini ;;_;;) saya cinta kalian semua!**

**Ehm, enjoy the story yak! Jangan lupa untuk ngereview****, saya dengan senang hati membalas review kalian :D**** (dan ngefollow juga ngefav kalo boleh #dor)**

* * *

**WARNING! : OC, boyxboy love, typo, and many more.**

**Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Et Collisione Cognationes © Marthyas Isolla **

**BETA © Scarlet-sama**

**THE PRINCE OF HUMANITY**

* * *

Romano mencoba menutup matanya untuk sekian kalinya, wajahnya memerah dan otaknya mulai memanas, demi Tuhan, ia sudah berkali-kali mencoba untuk menutup matanya dan berpetualang di alam mimpi, "Feli, aku sedang mencoba tidur, kumohon, tutup mulutmu."

"Ve~, tetapi _Fratello_, aku belum selesai membacakan sejara-."

"Oh demi Tuhan Feliciano, kau membacakan hal yang sama setiap malam," dengus Romano kesal sambil menyempatkan diri untuk bangun dan melirik Feliciano, "Aku sudah hafal semuanya dan seluruh sejarah kita. Lagipula, untuk apa aku mengulas ulang sejarah kita di pesta ulang tahunku besok," pemuda bermata hijau keemasan itu mulai memijat dahinya. "Aku mau tidur dasar sial."

"Ve~, tunggu dulu _Fratello_, aku belum selesai. Ibulah yang menyuruhku untuk membacakan ini, uh, jangan marah dulu." mata coklat

"Aku tidak marah, _Oh God_! Oke, aku akan mendengarkanmu. Berhentilah menangis Feliciano! Atau kulempar kau dengan tomat busuk!"

Feliciano tersenyum lebar dan mulai mengusap air matanya, "Sampai mana ya tadi~," jari-jemari Feliciano mulai kembali menari diatas lembaran-lembaran buku, "Ah! Sampai kakek kakek kakek dan kakek kita melarikan diri dari perjanjian bukan?"

"Hm."

"Oke, lalu Kakek kakek kakek kakeknya kakek kita mula-"

"Bisakah kau memanggilnya kakek buyut saja?" tanya Romano kesal, "Bahkan sebelum kau mulai bercerita saja aku sudah pusing mendengar ocehanmu. Aku tahu, pada akhirnya klan naga dan mage mulai punah, dan elf mulai terbagi menjadi tiga, yaitu; _Day_, _Night_, dan _Midnight_ kan?"

"Dan Night juga Midnight mulai mengkhianati manusia. Hal itu menyebabkan para Day mulai mendeklarasikan bahwa klan mereka menjadi klan netral, meninggalkan manusia sendirian. Tetapi itu bukan masalah, karena kehebatan dan keberanian kakek buyut kita yang tak pantang menyerah, ia dapat menyingkirkan klan Vampire dan klan Penyihir!" mata kecoklatan itu mulai berapi sambil mulai melompat-lompat diatas tempat tidurnya. "Kakek buyut kita juga mengusir klan Orc dari perbatasan dunia putih, menuju langsung ke dunia bayangan!" Feliciano mulai menari-nari diatas tempat tidurnya mengacuhkan Romano yang menyuruhnya berhenti. "Aku tidak akan pernah bosan cerita menegangkan ini!"

Romano dengan kesal melempar bantal kearah saudaranya yang masih menginjak-injak kasurnya, "Berhenti kau adik sial! Dasar Hiper!" mata hijau keemasannya yang berapi kesal itu mulai mendelik kaget setelah melihat badan adiknya terjatuh dari tempat tidur miliknya, "Feli! Oi, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Romano cemas sambil mendekat kearah adiknya.

"A-aduh, aku masih sehat kok kak."

Wajah Romano yang menegang perlahan mulai melembut seiring ia tahu keadaan adiknya, "Untunglah, tetapi seharusnya kau tahu bahwa otakmu tidak sehat."

* * *

Romano mengeram kesal untuk sekian kalinya, sudah selesai dengan dongennya, Feliciano malah mendengkur di tempat tidurnya dengan sangat keras, "Ini anak ributnya bangun sama tidur sama aja." dengusnya pelan. Dengan pelan ia berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya, kedua kaki mungil miliknya mulai berjalan kearah pintu putih bercorak keemasan. Jari-jemarinya mulai menarik hati-hati ganggang pintu tersebut, berusaha untuk meminimalkan bunyi yang dihasilkan dari gesekkan lantai dan pintu putih tersebut. Romano menolak untuk melihat saudara kembali bangun karena kegaduhan yang dirinya buat, ia menolak untuk mendengar ocehan adiknya lagi.

Ia pun mulai melewati lorong-lorong kastil miliknya sambil menatap bosan lukisan-lukisan portret raja-raja sebelumnya, ia menghela nafasnya, ketakutan mulai merasuki dirinya setelah ia teringat akan tanggung jawabnya, cepat atau lambat ia akan menjadi peganti sang ayah, duduk di singgasana kebangaan keluarganya.

Pada akhirnya ia sampai di ruangan megah, jantung kastil miliknya. Ia mulai berjalan menuruni anak-anak tangga dengan hati-hati. Sekilas ia melihat para pengawal yang tertidur pulas di koridor kastil miliknya, tanpa menegur satupun pengawal ia melewati mereka dan sampai di kursi singgasana raja klan manusia.

"Mencobanya sedikit bukan masalah kan?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, dengan senyuman manisnya ia mulai menduduki kursi kebanggaan keluarganya.

Romano mulai menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi tersebut, ia mulai bergulat dengan pikirinnya sendiri, dari masalah tanggung jawabnya sampai pada akhirnya ia mulai berpikir tentang sejarah klannya.

Romano ingat benar sejarah yang diceritakan keluarnya padanya. Seorang raja pemberani memohon kepada dewa dunia bawah, meminta sebuah kekuatan untuk menghancurkan klan penyihir. Sang dewa, _Hades, _mengabulkan keinginan sang raja yang bernama Roma, tetapi tentu pengabulan tersebut mempunyai bayaran yang setimpal yaitu 'keberaniaan' yang dipunyai klan manusia. Setelah Roma dengan sukses mengusir para penyihir, orc, bahkan klan vampire ia pun mulai merasakan kutukkan tersebut. Dikatakan bahwa sang raja lama-kelamaan mulai kehilangan keberanian miliknya dan menjadi penakut, takut akan segala hal dan pada sampai akhirnya ia pun memilih mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

Sang pangeran tahu akan kutukkan turun-temurun keluarganya, ia tahu disaat ayahnya yang lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan ibunya sendirian, mengakhiri hidupnya di ulang tahun ke dua belasnya. Ia juga tahu akan kakeknya yang memilih untuk kabur entah kemana, dan ia juga tahu akan ketakutan adiknya akan berbagai hal.

Ia tahu dirinya juga sama pengecutnya seperti raja-raja sebelumnya.

"Lebih baik aku kembali ke kamarku," katanya ringan, "Aku tidak mau para tamu pesta ulang tahun sekaligus pesta pelantikkanku melihatku tidak sehat karena kurang tidur."

* * *

Clarissa tak dapat berhenti menganggumi anak lelakinya, Romano. Ia tersenyum bangga melihat Romano dengan gagah berdiri didepannya, memakai pakaian kerajaan putih bercorak ornamen bewarna kuning keemasan. "Romano lihat dirimu, begitu tampan dan gagahnya," sang ratu perlahan mengelus pipi sang pangeran, "Kau benar-benar mirip dengan ayahmu. Hanya saja, ia tidak secantik kau."

Romano tersenyum ringan, "Terima kasih ibu," jawabnya sambil memeluk ibunya erat. "Ngomong-ngomong dimana Feliciano?"

Clarissa tersenyum, ia menutup matanya sembari mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Romano, "Adikmu yang satu itu sedang mengecek ulang pestanya, kau tahu bagaimana sifatnya kalo ada pesta bukan?"

Sang pangeran mengangguk kecil dan mengeratkan pelukkannya. "Bu, apakah aku harus menikahi Bella? Maksudku, bukannya aku tidak menyukainya, dia selalu baik dan lembut..., tetapi hanya saja aku belum siap bu,"dengan lembut Romano melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap ibunya, "Aku hanya takut kalau aku akan mengacaukan segalanya, aku takut kalau aku akan menyakiti hatinya. Selama ini Bella selalu menolongku dan menghiburku, ia adalah sahabat terbaikku."

"Romano, aku hanya percaya padamu, aku percaya pada semua pilihanmu, hanya saja jangan engkau sampai memilih hal yang akan membuatmu menyesal nantinya. Pestanya sebentar lagi akan dimulai sayangku, lebih baik kita tidak membuat Feliciano dan tamu lainnya menunggu," Clarissa tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Romano, "Ayo kita turun." ajaknya.

Romano tersenyum kepada ibunya dan hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

Romano lebih memilih duduk sendirian di balkon milik keluarganya, ia lebih memilih untuk larut ke dalam pikirannya dibandingkan menikmati perayaan ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas. Ia tahu benar Bella hanya menganggapnya sahabat dan begitupun dia menganggap Bella. Ia tahu sudah setahun lamanya Bella jatuh cinta pada laki-laki lain.

"Disini kau rupanya!"

Romano terkejut dan segera membalikkan badannya, "Bella, sedang apa kau?"

Gadis berambut pendek itu tersenyum dan mendekati Romano, "Tentu saja mencarimu. Sedang apa kau disini? " tanya Bella. "Lebih baik kau masuk, karena sebentar lagi acara pembukaan hadiahmu akan diadakan."

"Aku disini hanya sedang menikmati pemandangan malam saja."

Bella tertawa mendengar jawaban sahabat kecilnya, "Benarkah? Kau yakin kau tidak ada masalah?"

Romano tersenyum kecil menanggapi Bella, ia tahu ia tidak dapat menipu gadis dihadapannya ini. Ia dan Bella sudah lebih sepuluh tahun bersama. Segala kesedihannya dimengerti oleh Bella, baginya Bella adalah adik perempuannya.

"Astaga! Kau disini ternyata cintaku!"

Suara nyaring itu membuat sukses Romano bergidik dan Bella memutar bola matanya bosan. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana pangeranku!" dengan cepat pemilik suara nyaring itu menarik Romano kepelukkanya, "Selamat malam pangeranku yang amat sangat tampan!"

"Ah, selamat malam Hiera," balas Romano sambil mencoba tersenyum ke arah gadis berambut _Magenta_, "Senang dapat bertemu denganmu disini."

"Selamat malam Hie-"

"Kyaaa! Aduh pangeran bicaranya sopan sekali, apa jangan-jangan karena bertemu denganku?" tanyanya dengan suara nyaringnya, Hiera tersenyum, bangga sukses memotong sapaan milik Bella, "Aduh, ayo masuk pangeran Romano, kalau kamu disini terus nanti kamu bisa masuk angin, lagipula untuk apa malam-malam diluar sendirian pula."

"Hiera, aku daritadi bersama Bella disini," Romano tesenyum canggung setelah melihat mata sahabatnya yang berapi-api. "Uhm, aku akan masuk sebentar lagi bersama Bella, setelah kami berdua selesai mengobrol. Kau dapat menikmati pestanya dahulu."

Hiera menekukkan wajahnya sambil menatap Bella kesal. "Aku datang ke pesta ini karena ingin bertemu denganmu, bagaimana caranya aku dapat menikmati pestanya tanpa dirimu pangeran?"

"Uhm itu."

"Romano, kau masuk dahulu saja, aku bisa menyusulmu nanti," senyum Bella dan ditanggapi anggukan tidak yakin dari Romano. Setelah keduanya menghilang dari hadapan gadis berambut sebahu itu Bella mulai mengeratkan tangannya, "Kurang ajar banget gadis gila itu! Memangnya dia pikir dia itu siapa, mentang-mentang anaknya orang kaya, Huh!"

* * *

"Feliciano, bisakah kau panggil Romano?" tanya Clarissa, "Sebentar lagi pembukaan hadiah akan dimulai."

Feliciano mengangguk dan mulai mencari sang kakak. Ia yakin kakaknya sedang bersama Bella, teman sepermainannya, tetapi dengan kaget ia menemukan kakaknya yang sedang bermesraan dengan Hiera, salah satu puteri bangsawan kaya, _Sir _Ordix. Tanpa ragu-ragu ia mendatangi kakaknya dan memberitahukan pesan ibunya.

Dan pastinya Feliciano dihadiahi tatapan galak milik Hiera karena menganggu gadis itu bermesraan dengan kakaknya.

Romano hanya memberikan anggukan ke Feliciano dan mulai meminta ijin ke Hiera, setelah beberapa saat ia menjauhi Hiera, Romano tersenyum kearah Feliciano,"Kau datang disaat yang sangat amat tepat," sang pangeran merangkul sang adik sambil tertawa pelan, "Kau ternyata tidak sepayah yang aku pikirkan! Ya Tuhan, ia hampir menarikku kekamarnya! Gadis macam apa dia itu? Benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun, kalau saja dia bukan anak _Sir_ Ordix mungkin aku sudah melemparnya dengan tomat busuk!"

Feliciano tertawa kecil, "Saat aku melihat_ Fratello_, aku langsung tahu bahwa _Fratello_ butuh bantuan, senang dapat membantumu kak! Dan berbicara soal gadis, dimana Bella~?"

Sang pangeran berhenti sejenak dan menepuk dahinya, "Aduh aku sampai lupa tadi meninggalkan Bella di balkon! Bella sudah sekuat tenaga menahan amarahnya ke Hiera dan aku malah meninggalkannya begitu saja," dengusnya, "Ya sudahlah Bella juga yang menyuruhku menemani Hiera." Romano pun mulai merangkul adiknya lagi dan berjalan kearah sang ibu.

Feliciano mengerutkan alis matanya bingung, "Ve~ untuk apa Bella menyuruhmu menemani Hiera?"

"Uhm, mungkin ia ingin aku menjauhkan Hiera darinya, uhm, mungkin?"

Feliciano tertawa dan memberikan anggukkan.

"Para tamu yang terhormat, sebentar lagi kita akan mengadakan acara dibukanya kado untuk sang pangeran! Dipersilahkan pangeran untuk naik ke panggung untuk membuka hadiahnya!"

Romano hanya dapat memaksakan senyumannya terhadap para tamu undangan ulang tahunnya, Ia mulai memberikan beberapa kata-kata sambutan dan memulai bercerita tentang sejarah kaumnya, ia merasakan ketidaknyamanan setelah mengetahui beribu mata terfokus padanya.

Setelah ia mengakhiri pidato kecilnya, acara pembukaan hadiah pun dimulai. Awalnya ia mendapatkan sebuah Mansion mewah, lalu sebuah perhiasan-perhiasan mahal, diikuti oleh pakaian mewah berkain emas dan berlian. Disaat sang pengawal memanggil orang keempat untuk menyerahkan hadiahnya, Romano mencoba tersenyum, Sir Ordix dan anaknya menaikki panggung dan mulai menjabat tangan milik pangeran.

"Saudara-saudara! Inilah yang dinamakan hadiah sebenarnya! Hadiah tidak ada tandingannya! Hadiah seberapa besarnya cinta anak saya terhadap sang pangeran!"

Hiera tersenyum lebar sambil membawa sebuah kotak kecil yang ditutupi sebuah kain indah bewarna putih keperakkan, "Ini untukmu pangeran, segala cintaku, aku berusaha setengah mati untuk mendapatkan ini."

Romano tersenyum sambil menerima kotak tersebut, "Terima kasih Hiera, dan _Sir_ Ordix."

Pangeran muda tersebut perlahan membuka kain putih keperakkan, didalamnya terdapat kotak kaca, diikuti oleh desahan kagum para tamu, mata pangeran muda tersebut mendelik kaget melihat isi hadiah yang diberikan Hiera dan ayahnya. Terdapat sebuah makhluk kecil, indah, bermata hijau dan berambut pirang keemasan sebahu. _Fairy_, sebuah mahkluk sangat langka yang dapat mengabulkan satu permintaan, setelah permintaan dikabulkan _Fairy_ akan kekurangan kekuatan dan pada akhirnya mati.

Pemuda itu menatap sang Fairy, mata sayu sang makhuk kecil bercampur dengan gemetar ketakutan tubuhnya membuat Romano merasa bersalah dan ingin membebaskan mahkluk kecil itu.

Sebelum Romano dapat berkata-kata ia dapat merasakan getaran hebat mengguncang seluruh isi kastil tersebut, tubuhnya pun terpental jatuh melepaskan kotak kaca dan memecahkannya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Suasana megah dan riang kerajaan perlahan berubah menjadi mengerikan dan menakutkan, mata sang pangeran menatap horror disaat seekor naga bewarna kuning keemasan mencoba masuk paksa kerajaannya. Samar-samar pangeran dapat mendengar teriakkan nyaring Hiera dan ayahnya. Sang pangeran dapat merasakan kakinya bergetar hebat ketakutan tetapi disaat itu juga semua fokusnya teralih saat ia melihat mahkluk kecil berambut pirang keemasan itu terbang kearah sang naga, Romano bersumpah dapat mendengar nyanyian riang sang _Fairy_.

Tanpa ragu Clarissa memberikan perintah kepada para pengawalnya untuk memanah ke arah sang naga, teriakkannya merasuki telinga Romano, membuatnya mencoba untuk berdiri.

"TEMBAK!" teriak Clarissa sambil berlari kearah anak pertamanya, Romano. "Romano! Dimana Feliciano?" tanya sang ratu dengan tatapan kawatirnya, mengetahui tidak ada jawaban dari sang putera pertamanya ia pun mulai menampar ringan pipi kanan Romano, "Fokus Romano! Dimana adikmu?"

"Aku, aku tidak tahu, terakhir aku lihat dia ada disana," tunjuk Romano, Clarissa pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Romano menunjuk, "Ah! Itu dia! Ya Tuhan! FELI!" teriak Romano histeris saat ia melihat adiknya tersungkur dihadapan sang naga bermata biru langit, "Demi Tuhan hentikan tembakkan kalian! Kalian bisa mengenai adikku!"

Sang ratu dan pangeran pun berteriak histeris saat sang naga mengangkat tubuh Feliciano yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. "Feliciano!" keadaan kerajaan mulai menegang saat sang naga membawa lari pangeran bungsu kerajaan. Dengan sigap sang ratu berdiri dan memperintahkan para prajuritnya untuk mengambil kuda untuk mengejar anak bungsunya, "Romano! Kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

"A-aku, aku, aku tidak tahu."

Clarissa menatap anaknya sulungnya yang masih gemetar ketakutan, "Ibu pergi dahulu, jaga istana, jangan melakukan hal bodoh!" perintahnya sambil mengambil sebuah pedang dari tangan pengawalnya, wanita cantik itu dengan gagahnya menaikki kuda putihnya, "Feliciano menungguku."

Beberapa menit setelahnya Romano tersadar akan ajakkan ibunya ia hanya bisa mengutukki dirinya dan mengejar ibunya, hasilnya, ibunya sudah pergi jauh tanpa jejak. "Kakak macam apa aku ini!" kutuknya kesal sembari mengambil sebuah pedang. Ia pun berlari ke arah kandang kuda. "Tunggu aku ibu, Feliciano."

Malam itu, sebuah pesta ulang tahun dan penyerahan tahta menjadi awal cerita sebuah kerajaan baru.

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Chapter dua selesai juga akhirnya, tambah aneh ataukah tambah bagus ataukah tambah membosankan? Tolong review ya! Saya tunggu dan saya terima dengan lapang dada kok, segala masukkan saya terima!**

**Btw, ehm, mendingan siapa yang disukai sama Bella (Belgium) ya? Minta tolong masukkannya!**

**Oh iya saya juga mau ngucapin beribu-ribu terima kasih sama Scarlet, yang setia jadi BETA fic aneh saya ini. Kau ini sabar sekali nak jadi Betanya saya, thankyou Scarlet~! **


End file.
